ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Across The Multiverse!
Plot Ben and Rook in the dimensional plain Ben: Well, this is fun. Everythings blue with white portals! Rook: That is true...there must be something different. Lets search. Ben: Got it! Ben transforms into cannonbolt Cannonbolt: Time to roll out. Theme song! Rook: Ben, search the left side. I will search the right side. Cannonbolt: Got it Rook: But dont go too far. Cannonbolt: I know Cannonbolt roles into a ball and starts searching Rook: Ben, look closer at the portals... Cannonbolt stops and walks up to a portal and looks at it Cannonbolt: I dont see it... Rook: At the top, there is writing. It seems to tell you dimension it is. Cannonbolt looks closer Cannonbolt: Hey i see it! This ones Dimension Z! Rook: Yes, so we must search for a good dimension. Sudden blue laser shoots at cannonbolt transforming him back into Ben Rook: Ben! Ben: What the.... Ben sees a blue solid monster that looks like a a person the size of humongosaur Monster: I am Lackno! And you have infiltrated my home! Ben: Who would live in a dimensional plain? Lackno: Me. Lackno shoots giant laser at Ben, but ben transforms into NRG just in time and the armor blocks the laser NRG: Hey man! Tottaly not cool! Lackno: MY HOME. Lackno shoots another laser at Ben but the armor blocks it again NRG: Oh no you dont! Ben fires NRGs lava like substance at Lackno Lackno: That doesnt hurt me. NRG: But maybe this will! Ben transforms back into human Ben: Come on Omnitrix, give me Feedback! Ben transforms into an unknown alien Roboomnics (New alien): Whos this guy? Oh well....am i a robot?!?!!?!....with DNA? Go with it... Lackno tries to crush ben with his foot but Ben moves at the last second Roboomnics: Ok, lets see what this guy can do! A cylinder comes out of bens arm and fires a laser at Lackno making explosions Lackno: No!!!! This is my home!!! Roboomics: Look buddy, we dont want your home. We just want to travel the multiverse. Rook: Lackno, listen to the truth. Lackno: I am liers! OW, STOP WITH THE LASER! ITS GIVING ME PAIN Roboomnics: Where have you ben Rook? Rook: Searching dimensions. I found Dimension 23, we might want to go there. Rook starts shooting Lackno Roboomnics: As in Ben 23? He lives in a weird world. Another cylinder comes out of Bens other arm and starts firing bombs at Lackno Lackno: NO NO NO! Roboomnics: Oh be quiet! Lackno tries to attack, even with all the things hitting him, but rook ataches him to a cable line Rook: Dont try that move again. It is futile. Roboomnics: I wanna make bigger explosions! A cylinder comes out of bens shoulder and starts spraying gas on Lackno making the explosions bigger Lackno: Stop! Rook: Only if you dont attack us again. Lackno: FINE! Ben and rook stop firing and Lackno runs off Roboomnics: That escalted quickly. Ben transforms back into human Rook: Should i lead the way to Dimension 23? Ben: Yeah, Ben 23 has gotta be one of our Bens. Ben transforms into Astrodactly Astrodactly: Try to keep up. Rook: I will shoot lasers in the direction of Dimension 23 if you go too far ahead. Astordactly: Lets do this! Ben and Rook set off for Dimension 23 5 hours later Rook: Ben, i think your flying confused me and we are lost Ben: (The Omnitrix timed out): Yeah, I think so. The omnitrix is recharged....finally.... Ben transforms into Astrodactly again Astrodactly: But I dont give up! Rook: Nor i! Ben starts flying around looking for the portal and Rook fires a cable and hooks on to Astrodactlys Leg Rook: So this is what it feels like to fly without a ship. Astrodactly: Fun, isnt it? Rook: Yes. Remember, keep a close eye out for dimension 23... Astrodactly: I know... see it yet? Rook: Not at all... Astrodactly: Dimension 20.... 21....22... maybe itll be...24.....WHY DOES THE MULTIVERS TROLL ME? Rook: I see no trools? Astrodactly: Earth expression Rook: Of course Astrodactly:Dimension 26....25....already did 24....19? MULTIVERSE!!!!!!!! Rook: It hates you most defiantly. Astrodactly: I know. Rook: Ben! Dimension 23! Ben transforms back into human, and lands on the ground with Rook Ben: Lets just make sure... Ben walks up and looks at the writing Ben: Hey! It is dimension 23! Ben pokes head through Ben: This portal drops you from the sky...need another flyer... Ben transforms into Big Chill Big Chill: Okay Rook, attach your cable Rook attaches his cable to Bens leg Big Chill: Ok. Lets do this! THE END Major eventsEdit *Ben and Rook first travel into the dimensional plain CharactersEdit *Ben *Rook *Lackno (Fire appearence) Aliens UsedEdit *Cannonbolt *N.R.G. *Roboomnics *Astrodactly *Big Chill TriviaEdit *This is the second episode of Speed578's Ben 10: Across The Multivese Category:Episodes